Dave Orinitia's Past
by Chibimon of Darkness
Summary: Dave is the only character I own all other characters are Squaresoft's


Dave Orunitia's Past

6 month's after Final Fantasy 9

Idea from Bwastiewolf

"Dave. Let's talk about your past." Vivi said.

"Come on Dave tell us." Eiko said.

"Do you really want to hear it?" Dave Orunitia said.

"Yes!" Vivi and Eiko said.

"OK, OK. I tell you. Long time ago when even Mandin Sari was not in ruins I was born in the Black Mage Village." Dave Orunitia said.

"How are parents were like?" Eiko said.

"My father was a black mage just like Vivi. My mother was a human from Mandin Sari. So a I am ½ human and ½ black mage." Dave Orunitia said.

"So your father was also my father." Vivi said.

"That's right. Now back to the story. My mother has a summoning horn just like Eiko's." Dave Orunitia said.

"Do you have one?" Eiko said.

"Yes I do Eiko." Dave said. Dave shows his summoning horn to Vivi and Eiko.

"Now when I was 3 years old Kuja attack the Village. My mother was protecting me and healing people. But my father got killed by Kuja my mother and me got capuche by Kuja. I was spared but my mother got killed by Kuja so a was a little kid than my MP was used for a fire spell. The last thing I remember from that time I saw Kuja walking around KO Black Mages and I was one of them." Dave Orunitia said.

"That's so curl!" Eiko said.

"I know Eiko, I know Eiko. Now when I awoke I was in chains and I saw Kuja with some paper and a pen. When he came to me. Kuja asks me my name. I said Dave Orunitia. Kuja asks me how old am I? I said I am 3 years old. Kuja asks me when my birthday. I said December 20th. Kuja wrote it down on the paper and put it on my hat. I till have up to his day." Dave Orunitia said.

"Let's see it than." Vivi said.

"Yeah let's see it." Eiko said. Dave took out the piece of paper and show to Vivi and Eiko. It's what to look like.

**Name: Dave Orunitia**

**Age: 3**

**Birthday: December 20th**

"Here it is." Dave said.

"Wow." Vivi and Eiko said.

"Let's get back to the story." Dave said.

"OK." Eiko and Vivi said.

"Kuja was calling 3 names and one of them was my name." Dave said.

"So what happen?" Eiko said.

"I saw a big machine and Kuja ask a black mage to go in." Dave said.

"When what?" Vivi said.

"The black mage walk into a egg. A few minutes later it was my turn." Dave said.

"So what happen?" Eiko said.

"I walk into the egg as the egg was moving the top part of the egg came on then this black stuff came in and everything when black." Dave said.

"That is so curl." Eiko said.

"I know Eiko, I know Eiko. By the time I was able to see I was in a coffin-like box on a airship." Dave said.

"That is bad." Vivi said.

"When we reach the location I was took out of the box looking around it was the old Black Mage Village." Dave said.

"To do what?" Eiko said.

"I heard Kuja said to find everything that we can used. So me and 3 other Black Mages went to find stuff. We check every hut. The last hut we check was my old hut. I was walking though and I heard a piece a glass braking I look drown and I saw an old pic. The old pic was a family pic of me and my mom and dad. I also found my dad 's unbreakable staff, his very light blue Robe of Lords and his very dark black dark suit." Dave said.

"The same things that you are wearing now?" Vivi said.

"Yes the same things that I said before is what I am wearing now. Now back to the story. When I was about 13 Kuja and me were talking. He said he was a genome with a bro and a sister." Dave said.

"Kuja was a genome?" Vivi said.

"Yes Vivi Kuja is a genome with Zidane and Mikoto. When it was near my 20th birthday some black stuff came off my face so later that night I left with some maps. Kuja said that Zidane lives in Lindblum so for 3 days and 4 nights I walk to Lindblum. I went to the Theater District and went to the Tantalus' hideout and that when I found Zidane." Dave said.

"That's how you two know each other." Vivi said.

"That's right Vivi. Zidane help me get back to the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent. Other Black Mages were already there and that is it you two that is my past." Dave said.

"Wow great story." Vivi and Eiko said.


End file.
